Esther Kahn
Esther Kahn est un film français et anglais réalisé par Arnaud Desplechin, sorti en 2000. Synopsis Esther Kahn vit avec ses frères et sœurs dans une modeste famille de couturiers juifs dans l'East End de Londres, à la fin du XIXe siècle. Elle est timide, se tait quand tous bavardent le soir, après le repas. Est-elle bornée ou cache-t-elle une richesse intérieure ? Lorsqu'elle assiste à une représentation théâtrale, c'est le choc. Un désir va désormais la ronger : entrer dans le monde du spectacle et, à travers l'expérience du jeu et de la scène, vivre enfin. Alors que sa mère, lasse de son inertie, la place dans une usine, Esther, de son côté, décroche secrètement un petit rôle dans un théâtre du quartier puis fait la connaissance d'un acteur médiocre, Nathan Quellen. Il se prend de sympathie pour elle et se révèle un excellent professeur d'art dramatique. Petit à petit, Esther se transforme, devient une vraie comédienne et va vivre de façon autonome dans le Strand, quartier du spectacle, à la satisfaction de sa famille. Nathan la pousse à compléter sa formation en s'ouvrant aux sentiments et en aimant un homme. Ce sera l'écrivain et critique Philip Haygard, auprès de qui elle poursuit son ascension professionnelle. Mais, si elle découvre la sensualité, Esther apprend aussi la souffrance quand son amant l'abandonne pour une belle Italienne, avec qui il assiste à la première de "Hedda Gabler" d'Ibsen, où la jeune actrice tient son premier grand rôle. Il faut toute l'aide de la troupe pour la pousser en scène, alors que, au bord du suicide, elle se mutile en tentant d'avaler du verre. Elle se reprend, remporte un grand succès, puis est capable ensuite de rompre avec Philip. " L'actrice était faite, enfin. " Après la représentation, elle s'enfonce dans la nuit en pleurant. Critique Alors que les précédents films de Desplechin tournaient essentiellement autour de groupes de personnages (La vie des morts, Comment je me suis disputé…), Esther Kahn se concentre autour d'un personnage solitaire. Parce qu'elle est différente des autres membres de la famille, la jeune Esther se voit exclue par les siens, traitée de singe par sa mère, considérée comme un chien par son frère et ses sœurs. Si Esther est perçue comme étrange par les autres c'est que face à des personnages mettant en avant leurs facultés intellectuelles, Esther se présente en entité corporelle. Car Esther est d'abord un corps de jeune fille encore sauvage et animale qui vit, un corps qui crache, se masturbe, pleure, morve, saigne avant d'être un esprit qui réfléchit. "Esther Kahn" frappe ainsi par son côté très fidèle à François Truffaut : Desplechin revendique une filiation avec "L'Enfant sauvage" (le film a servi de fil d'Ariane et de synopsis lors de la phase d'écriture), mais l'on peut également penser à "Les Deux Anglaises et le continent" et "L'Histoire d'Adèle H" pour son caractère romanesque et sa voix-off. On y retrouve même des séquences de ces films : Esther mesurée comme Victor de L'enfant sauvage, son dépucelage proche de celui de Muriel des "Deux Anglaises", une surimpression du visage d'Esther lisant une lettre comme celles de la fille de Hugo dans l'"Histoire d'Adèle H". On retrouve aussi dans la mise en scène des formes filmiques de la Nouvelle Vague comme les fermetures à l'iris ou les nappes de musique. Mais malgré tous ces liens avec les films de François Truffaut, "Esther Kahn" reste une œuvre personnelle permettant à Desplechin d'approfondir les thématiques qui lui sont chères. "Esther Kahn" est l'occasion de créer des situations nouvelles teintées de contrastes. Esther sait à peine lire et écrire. Intruse parmi son frère et ses sœurs qui ne manquent pas de parcourir les pages d'un livre avant de s'endormir, Esther paraît plus isolée encore face à Philip, écrivain polyglotte, capable de pertinentes exégèses d'"Othello". Mais il ne s'agit pas pour la jeune fille de s'approprier le langage puisque sa quête est tout autre : accéder à l'émotion en s'appuyant sur les béquilles du théâtre et de l'amour. Au fil de l'intrigue, s'esquisse la lente révélation d'Esther (au sens photographique que suggère le terme " révélateur "), fendant l'armure du mutisme qui la protège. Empruntant un chemin initiatique (littéralement tracé à la craie par Nathan lors d'une répétition), Esther se retrouve confrontée à des épreuves, obstacles que la jeune fille façonne souvent elle-même en choisissant de monter sur scène dans une robe verte porte-malheur ou abîmant son corps à coups de poings et de débris de verre. Comme le docteur Itard donnant des bains brûlants à "Victor de l'Aveyron" pour développer la sensibilité de l'enfant, Nathan, son professeur, pousse Esther sous la douche écossaise des relations amoureuses. En contre-pied à la figure classique du pygmalion unique, trois hommes différents se relayeront dans le rôle d'éducateur de la jeune fille. Or, lors des rencontres d'Esther avec ces personnages, entre en jeu à trois reprises une clef symbolique. Clef d'un appartement remise par le père ouvrant sur une nouvelle vie d'indépendance. Clef d'une salle de théâtre confiée par Nathan menant vers un apprentissage. Clef d'une chambre d'hôtel enfin laissée par Philip dans l'ascenseur, invitant à s'engager dans une relation sexuelle et amoureuse. La quête ne sera pas vaine puisqu'à la fin du film, Esther sortira de l'enfance en reconnaissant son identité de femme : "I am a woman after all" reconnaît-elle devant son ami Nathan. L'espace du film laisse l'impression d'une bipolarisation nettement tranchée. D'un côté, les ruelles sombres et silencieuses des docks, génératrices de plans fixes de maisons et bateaux aux angles aigus inquiétants, aux couleurs tristes à dominante brune. De l'autre, le monde frénétique du théâtre aux éclats rouges et or, avec les courbes rassurantes de son balcon et le protecteur rideau de scène. Et pour fuir l'effrayant labyrinthe des rues où s'est produit son trauma d'enfance, accident mystérieux filmé en ellipse, Esther se réfugie dans le giron du théâtre. Les mots "I want to be revenged" murmurés dans le noir doivent justement être entendus dans ce sens : c'est davantage des rues sordides que de sa famille dont Esther veut se venger en devenant comédienne. Construit en trois parties distinctes, le scénario s'emballe sur sa fin, rompant le rythme imposé par les deux premiers mouvements pour filer à tout allure jusqu'au dénouement. La longue séquence finale de la première d'Hedda Gabbler est orchestrée en véritable suspense hitchcockien : on espère qu'Esther va se décider à entrer en scène comme on redoutait que le mari trompé de "Notorius" descende à la cave ou que l'assassin de "Rear Window" rentre chez lui. Ce traitement original permet d'éviter l'écueil des traditionnelles évocations routinières de pièces, trop souvent théâtre filmé plutôt que véritable création cinématographique. Distribution *Summer Phoenix : Esther Kahn *Ian Holm : Nathan Quellen *Fabrice Desplechin : Philippe Haygard *Akbar Kurtha : Samuel Kahn *Frances Barber : Rivka Kahn *László Szabó : Ytzhok Kahn *Hilary Sesta : Buba *Claudia Solti : Mina Kahn *Berna Raif : Becky Kahn *Paul Regan : Joel *Arnold Brown : Rabbin *Leon Lissek : Directeur de théâtre *Ian Bartholomew : Norton *Samantha Lavelle : Christel *Paul Ritter : Alman, le photographe Fiche technique *Titre : Esther Kahn *Réalisation : Arnaud Desplechin *Scénario : Emmanuel Bourdieu et Arnaud Desplechin *Production : Chris Curling, Alain Sarde et Grégoire Sorlat *Société de production : Why Not ? Production *Musique : Howard Shore *Photographie : Eric Gautier *Montage : Hervé de Luze et Martine Giordano *Pays d'origine : France, Royaume-Uni *Durée : 142 minutes *Date de sortie publique : 4 octobre 2000 Sélectionné au Festival de Cannes 2000 Esther Kahn Esther Kahn Esther Kahn Esther Kahn